


like like oxygen

by lsgndry



Category: Daenamhyup | DNH, Just Music Entertainment
Genre: M/M, domestic AU, so is siyoung, sungmin is comic relief in its finest form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsgndry/pseuds/lsgndry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>siyoung meets hunchul at an empty club. daewoong interferes. siyoung is surprisingly content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like like oxygen

hunchul is practically a child. 

think back to those scenes on the tv where a small child walks up to the large window of a candy store and aimlessly prods around the window until they find that single piece of candy. to anyone else, that candy would show no prominence over the hundreds among it in the display, but to that child, that candy is the utmost important and irreplaceable sweet they have ever seen in their short, irrememberable lives.

so with wide eyes, and possibly a bit of drool, the child points to that one candy, and with more assurance than any adult has ever shown, states, "I want that one."

hunchul is practically a child, 

and siyoung is his favourite candy.

-

siyoung wakes up with two arms wrapped around his torso and a pair of lidded eyes peppered with sleep attempting to stay open. after a few seconds of processing his surroundings, siyoung comes to understand this situation as anything but normal. there is nothing normal about being cuddled by his roommate while they sleep, he thinks. but then again, what aspect of siyoung's often chaotic life could be considered "normal".

living, not to mention sleeping, with someone he met not even a week ago would be viewed as abnormal by anyone and even siyoung gets how weird it sounds. but hunchul had been very kind and offered very cheap rent to which siyoung just couldn't deny. they also shared similar tastes in music that allowed them to have something to talk about when siyoung doesn't feel like sharing and hunchul doesn't want to pry.

the two had met at a club after siyoung's rapper friend, that he refers to as an acquaintance, took the mic as the last act of the night. impressively, or to siyoung at least, daewoong was able to clear the whole house just by taking the stage. "they just don't get it, man. haven't they heard of not knocking until they've tried it?" daewoong sighed and spat the lines he'd rehearsed into the microphone, gradually warming up to the atmosphere the previous rapper had left behind and getting a bit excited by himself.

daewoong had just finished and siyoung was caught off guard after expecting to only hear the sound of his own applause. however, about six tables away, a guy he'd never seen before let out an applause that echoed throughout the empty hall. that same guy walked up to daewoong and offered to him a hand for some type of greeting. daewoong, being the asshole he is, quickly retreated from the hand of the hot guy and simply gave him a "thanks for sticking around" and a cheap nod of appreciation. siyoung could already sense the danger of this situation since he had already mentally labeled the stranger as 'hot guy'. 

as if 'hot guy' could sense siyoung's fixation on him, he turned to him and cheerfully said, "that was a great performance, wasn't it?" 

siyoung couldn't really recall how 'great' daewoong's performance was as there was something overwhelmingly 'great' in front of him, talking to him, and waiting for him to reply.

"yeah" was all siyoung could wheeze out after scanning every part of the hot guy's body for any imperfection. no dice.

hot guy turned back to daewoong and smiled a nice, still hot smile that made siyoung's stomach hurt a little. he hadn't felt this way since he first met sungmin and it had only took him a solid eight seconds of speaking to completely destroy the image siyoung had set for him. but the hot guy had spoken to him for a little over eight seconds and still retained that initial impression so something had to be different.

hot guy opened his mouth, "I was looking for a roommate and recording partner and I was wondering if you'd be interested?" 

daewoong shook his head. "no can do. I have a set house, but our siyoungie here could take you up on it." 

now siyoung knew that daewoong was lying out of his ass. daewoong currently resided on the couch in jihoon's living room and occasionally the carpet of his bathroom floor. and while he was no better off as he roomed with sungmin, siyoung had no idea why daewoong was choosing to throw him under every metaphorical bus right then. 

"you rap?"

"he composes too."

"shut the fuck up, daewoong" hot guy gave him a surprised look. "I mean, yeah, I do."

hot guy's face instantly brightened up again. "okay then. if you're up for it, we could try this out."

what. are all hot people that incredibly trusting. siyoung could have been a murderer, and while it did sound nice to have full access to the hot guy's body once he thought about it, siyoung did prefer his men alive and breathing. breathing. something he was not doing at that moment. 

he heaved out another breath and before hot guy's face could fully register with concern, siyoung spoke. "sure but, can I get a name or something?"

hot guy's face, once again, lit up with some degree of joy. "yeah, my name is hunchul but my crew calls me iron. as in the metal, not the household appliance." siyoung forces a slight smile to seem friendly, open, and maybe a bit tolerable to his soon-to-be housemate. hunchul doesn't seem to see through it. "my name is siyoung."

they exchange numbers and by the next day, they've sent almost seven hundred messages between them, and siyoung already has moved what few items he owns, mainly recording equipment and a few shelves of supreme merchandise, into hunchul's abode.

while hunchul is not really as bright and sunny as he appeared to be when they first met, siyoung wasn't either, and appreciated the few similarities they shared within their personalities. on top of that, they had both become fond of each others' rapping as siyoung thought hunchul was "a champ in the making" and hunchul felt siyoung was an "underappreciated gem". and while being called a gem by a hot guy, who was now also his roommate, should not have made the pit of his stomach coil as much as it did, siyoung was content with this new, sexy addition to his life.

those circumstances led up to siyoung's current situation. while being wrapped up in the arms of a hot guy named hunchul who has shown more appreciation for his interests than anyone he'd ever known, siyoung can't understand what he'd done to deserve this.

"mmm, good morning, siyoung." hot hunchul mutters out before sliding his arms, much to siyoung's dismay, out from underneath his body, and sat up. he stretched out his arms and got up for the bathroom. siyoung watched as his professionally carved ass disappeared into the bathroom and clasped his hands together in appreciation.

maybe for a bit too long, because almost immediately hunchul turned around and saw him. "I forgot my tow- oh. since when were you the religious type?", and gave siyoung an amused smirk.

"since before you were born." lame comeback, but siyoung's nervous enough after being caught mid-booty worship.


End file.
